Valía
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Rabastan ha hablado mucho a Rodolphus sobre Bellatrix. Cuando se la presenta, él decidirá si lo que le han contado es fiel a la realidad. [Oneshot] Lemon. [Rodolphus X Bellatrix]


**N/A. El tren inspira. Mucho. Estaba yo ahí meditando (intentando dormirme, en otras palabras) en mi viaje de ida a la universidad cuando escuché el estribillo de una canción (Romix, de Miranda) por el mp3... y en mi mente surgió "Bella-Sirius"... xD La repetí, me apunté la letra en una hoja y vi que quedaba algo raro para esta pareja. Como estaba obsesionada por hacer un Bella-Rody pues también me di cuenta de que con algunas ligeras modificaciones también valía para ellos (e incluso había una parte que quedaba mejor), así que aquí os presento esta historia. Olvidaos de LDP, EBDJ y Qué ocurrió esa noche, porque ese argumento ya no vale aquí, aunque mi Rody era siempre igual de morboso y sexy que siempre, como no podía ser de otra manera xP **

**Se la dedico a Salazar Lestrange, que fue quien me dio la idea de hacer la iniciación de Bella y meter Bella-Rody (hace mil siglos lo menos, pero aquí está jeje).**

**Joanne**

**VALÍA**

Aparto los ojos de la señora Lestrange, que conversa con mi madre de forma muy educada. Sigo sus gestos, suaves y poseedores de un cierto toque de elegancia que a primera vista la mujer no parece tener. Enseguida me aburro.

Disimuladamente, pues ya he sido presentada y mi presencia no tiene ninguna importancia en esa conversación, desaparezco de allí. Me pierdo entre la gente que abarrota la sala, tan grande sin embargo –perfecta para esas fiestas tan comunes- que me puedo mover con bastante libertad. Tampoco hace un excesivo calor.

Todo es muy agradable. Cientos de velas iluminan la estancia, y estoy segura de que por algún hechizo no sueltan humo, porque los techos siguen de un blanco impoluto. La luz es suave, y baña todo en un tono dorado que provoca que parezca mucho más rico: las telas de las cortinas verde oscuro, o las vestimentas de lujo que llevan los presentes.

Y los invitados me divierten. Todos con sus sonrisas perennes esbozadas, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer que asistir a estas reuniones que, en realidad, para lo único que sirven es para mantener apariencias de riqueza.

Veo a mi madre, y su comportamiento es tan diferente al que muestra en casa que no puedo evitar una mueca irónica y de desagrado. Mientras pueda mantenerme alejada de ella, la velada transcurrirá, supongo, algo menos tediosa.

-¿Bellatrix?

Me vuelvo para encontrarme con Rabastan, vestido con una túnica oscura que realza sus finos rasgos. Ahora que he conocido a su madre sospecho que es de su padre de quien los ha heredado, y sufro un leve sentimiento de curiosidad por conocerlo, pero se apaga pronto.

-Hola, Rabastan –saludo, sonriendo. Me alegro de haberme encontrado con él. Era uno de mis compañeros de Slytherin, de mi mismo curso. Cuando ambos terminamos nuestro séptimo año hacía un par de meses ya rompimos toda relación.

-Supuse que vendrías –añade-. Llevo buscándote un buen rato.

-No me habría dejado faltar –mascullo, echando un breve vistazo a mi madre, que ahora se desenvuelve en un pequeño grupo de adultos que se ha formado a algunos metros.

-Te entiendo –responde riendo-. Creo que contando con Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle y alguno más somos los más pequeños.

-¿Están por aquí también?

Lo cierto es que no me hace especial ilusión ver al estirado de Malfoy y a sus estúpidos amigos, con más músculo que cerebro.

-Los dejé en la otra sala –explica, señalando a una puerta abierta al final de la sala. Bueno, ya sé adónde no tengo que ir-. Ahí estamos más tranquilos. Si no mi madre me está cogiendo cada dos por tres para presentarme a alguien.

-Eso me suena. –Vuelvo a mirar a mi madre, ahora acompañada de mi padre. Él es mucho más callado, y por eso siempre ha sido mi madre la que lleva las riendas en sociedad. Lo cierto es que a mí las apariencias me importan más bien poco. Mientras consigas lo que quieres... ¿qué más da lo que opinen de ti?

-Porque claro –continuaba Rabastan, y me doy cuenta de que debe llevar rato hablándome sobre algo que no sé qué puede ser-, como mi hermano ya va a su aire, pues me toca a mí ser el presentado. Ya me gustaría a mí hacer como él y desaparecer en medio de estas fiestas...

-¿Tu hermano? –pregunto, algo despistada, intentando seguir por donde va.

-Sí, Rodolphus. –Me mira extrañado un segundo, y luego sonríe-. ¿No lo conoces?

-Pues no.

-Te lo presento si quieres –me dice, y yo me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

-Como veas.

Me hace acompañarle a una de las salas contiguas, también llena de gente, pero no tanto como la principal. Es más pequeña, con un sillón donde están sentados dos ancianos hablando en voz baja y cascada. De pie hay varios adultos más, charlando, con copas en la mano, alrededor de una mesa adornada con un centro sencillo.

-¿Cuál es?

-El de la esquina. –Rabastan se abre paso y yo le sigo, y es cuando me estoy cerca de su hermano, cuando por fin consigo verlo, cuando me doy cuenta de que no sé qué hago ahí, porque no tengo nada que decirle al primogénito de los Lestrange-. Eh, Rodolphus.

El hombre se gira, y me quedo bastante impresionada por el aura que desprende. Se parece mucho a Rabastan, no cabe ninguna duda respecto a eso, pero sus rasgos, sus gestos... Todo indica una madurez que elude al hermano pequeño.

Enarca las cejas, mirando a su hermano, y luego sus penetrantes ojos verdes –son oscuros, casi marrones incluso- me estudian. Me siento bastante incómoda, pero intento no demostrarlo.

-Es Bellatrix Black –dice Rabastan de buen humor, al parecer ya acostumbrado a que su hermano sea una persona de pocas palabras-. Te he hablado de ella.

Inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo, y yo sonrió levemente, sin saber qué decir ante su falta de expresividad. Me dedicó a observarle descaradamente, exactamente igual que está haciendo él.

Y me doy cuenta de que le gusta.

Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran imperceptiblemente, y se aproxima a nosotros para no tener que alzar la voz y que nos podamos entender cómodamente.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –me pregunta, y yo asiento una sola vez. Me siento algo decepcionada en parte, porque había llegado a pensar que me diría algo más importante, pero también atrapada por su voz profunda y suave.

Lo veo marcharse, y mis ojos lo siguen hasta que se pierde entre la multitud al salir de la sala. Rabastan carraspea, y me vuelvo a mirarlo.

-Si llego a saber que tenías sed te hubiera ofrecido yo algo –me dice-. Hemos pasado prácticamente al lado de la barra.

-Da igual –me limitó a contestar. Lo cierto es que no quiero beber nada. Mi respuesta a la pregunta de Rodolphus ha sido meramente instintiva, y mi subconsciente puede que me haya traicionado: me estaba poniendo nerviosa por cómo me miraba.

-Bueno –añade, volviendo a sacarme de mis pensamientos, y le veo esbozar una sonrisa algo pícara-. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Muchas cosas, pienso, pero no me atrevo a decir nada y me quedo en silencio. Aún siento a mi alrededor la presencia del heredero de los Lestrange, como si no pudiese escapar de ella.

-Callado.

Rabastan ríe, acostumbrado tal vez a esa respuesta.

-Sí, suele ser la primera impresión que produce –me responde, y vuelve a sonreír. Lo miro atentamente, pues no le recuerdo tan hablador cuando íbamos a Hogwarts-, pero la gente no se imagina hasta qué punto.

Por su inexpresividad, creo que sí llego a imaginármelo. Rodolphus parece insensible, como si nada le afectase. Siento una punzada de atracción por eso, puede que porque yo siempre me he caracterizado por mi impulsividad, y en mi mente aparece su rostro imperturbable.

-¿Nada más? –me pregunta, divertido-. Por como lo mirabas estoy segura de que piensas algo más de él.

Enarco las cejas y clavó mis ojos en él, en su socarrona sonrisa, intentando adivinar con la intención con la que ha ido ese último comentario. Aunque lo cierto es que lo sospecho.

No digo una palabra más. Que se piense lo que se quiera (y me doy cuenta de que seguramente no andará muy desencaminado).

-Tengo que volver con Lucius y los demás –me dice tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, y se separa de mí-. No creo que Rodolphus tarde mucho.

Asiento, pues, en cualquier caso, sé dónde encontrarlos.

-Estaremos donde te dije antes –explica sin que haya necesidad-. Vente luego si te aburres.

-De acuerdo.

Rabastan sigue los pasos de su hermano, sin dirigirme una mirada más. Cuando está a punto de salir veo que se encuentra con éste, e intercambian unas breves palabras. Me miran los dos un momento, y luego el hermano pequeño sale de la sala, y Rodolphus se encamina hacia donde yo me encuentro.

-Ten.

Me tiende una copa de vino, pero apenas me mojo los labios, mientras lo miro fijamente. Él está pendiente del resto de invitados, sus ojos recorriendo la multitud con atención. Lo observo en silencio. También se ha traído una copa, que no ha tocado, y la sujeta con una mano enguantada en negro. A juego con el resto de sus ropas: la túnica, y la capa, que no se ha quitado a pesar de que la temperatura es cálida. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta baja; es del mismo color que el de Rabastan, de un castaño oscuro, pero Rodolphus lo lleva largo.

Unas voces ascendentes interrumpen mi estudio, escuchándose por encima de la música de ambiente. Giro la cabeza para mirar al hombre y a la mujer que hablan, exponiendo sus opiniones casi para toda la sala. Solo que el resto de la sala está más ocupada de sus propias conversaciones.

-No pensé que sería así –murmuraba el varón, gesticulando mucho con las manos, como si quisiera hacer su opinión más firme-. Quiero decir, no es que yo no esté de acuerdo con lo que defiende, pero esas matanzas...

-Lo sé, lo sé, a mí me lo vas a decir. Fíjate que hasta animé a mi yerno para que se uniese a su bando... Gracias a Dios que no lo hizo –murmura apresuradamente, casi uniendo las palabras-. Todo el mundo sabe que la Sangre Limpia está desapareciendo, y él parecía, con esas ideas, la persona perfecta para evitarlo.

-Lo que está haciendo llega a asustar. Por mucho que sean Sangre Sucias, esos métodos...

Prácticamente desde la palabra _matanzas_ ya sé de quién hablan. Los ataques, e ideas, de Lord Voldemort no pasan precisamente desapercibidos para la comunidad mágica. Yo los sigo muy atenta, de cerca.

-Por tu sonrisa puedo suponer que estás de acuerdo con Él.

-Por supuesto –defiendo, volviéndome hacia Rodolphus bruscamente-. ¿Acaso tú no?

Se lo está pensando, o al menos se piensa qué contestarme. Se ha llevado la copa a los labios, y tragó saliva cuando veo su nuez moverse al beber el líquido rojo. Un pequeño sorbo.

-Dejar que los demás sepan lo que piensas siempre es una debilidad –dice al final con seriedad.

-Yo no lo veo así –replicó, arqueando las cejas.

-El conocimiento es poder.

-Mientras tú consigas lo que te propones no importa lo que los demás opinen.

-Hasta que ellos puedan afectarte de alguna forma –continúa, y me quedo callada, sorprendida por la firmeza de su respuesta-. El Ministerio ya empieza a perseguir a sus seguidores. Ellos llevan máscaras por algo.

-No me tengo por qué avergonzar de mis ideas.

-Y no debes, pero mantenlas en secreto. Si no cualquiera podría delatarte.

-¿Por ejemplo tú? –pregunto con sorna.

-Por ejemplo.

-Aún no se si lo apoyas.

-A eso me refiero.

Me quedo un segundo en silencio antes de seguir con el juego que nos traemos.

-Podrías traicionarme entonces-. Se limita a mirarme, clavados en mi sus penetrantes ojos. Sonrío mordaz-. Y yo no podría acusarte de nada.

Vuelve a dar un sorbo al vino, observándome aún.

-¿Debería hacer algo? –dije, bajando la voz, la ironía palpándose cada vez más en mis palabras-. ¿Matarte o qué? Si mueres ya no podrías...

Ni una palabra más sale de entre mis labios cuando me coge bruscamente por el brazo, presionando con sus dedos, haciéndome daño. Me besa, sus labios sobre los míos posesivos, su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Y soy consciente de que todo el mundo nos debe de estar mirando.

Pero su mano desciende hasta mi cintura, y me aprieta contra él sin dejarme escapar. Y tampoco es que yo quiera.

-Vámonos –susurro contra sus labios, cuando me da un respiro.

-Pensé que no te importaba lo que opinase la gente.

-Y no me importa.

Le dirijo una elocuente mirada, y él asiente.

-Sígueme.

Obedezco sin decir una palabra. Nos abrimos paso entre la gente, él primero. Me doy cuenta de que ya han dejado de prestarnos casi atención, aunque siento aún varias miradas sobre mí. Salimos de la habitación y recorremos la habitación principal donde se hace la fiesta, sin prestar atención a nadie. Finjo no oír a Rabastan llamándome.

He perdido completamente el control de la situación. Si siquiera sé por qué le he pedido que me llevase a otro sitio. No debería ir, pero mi cuerpo ya no obedece a mi mente.

Subimos unas escaleras. El pasillo es estrecho, y está a oscuras, pero Rodolphus parece saber perfectamente por dónde va, y yo me limito a seguir sus pasos con cautela para no chocarme con nada.

Al final se detiene frente a una puerta cerrada. Abre el picaporte, tan despacio que parece no llevar ninguna prisa; exactamente igual de despacio que hemos recorrido todas las salas habilitadas para la fiesta.

Me impaciento.

Entra, y entonces dudo un segundo antes de cruzar el umbral. Lo veo servir alcohol en dos vasos tras echarle hielo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Me siento incómoda tras la mirada que me lanza, así que paso y cierro la puerta, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo. Empiezo a pensar que me he vuelto loca.

Me tiende la copa, igual que ha hecho abajo, minutos antes. Yo bebo despacio, y noto mi garganta abrasando, pero no digo nada. Sea lo que sea, no es vino seguro.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Veo que también bebe, y luego deja el vaso encima de la mesa. Empiezo a preguntarme por qué se lo habrá servido cuando se acerca a mí.

Me mira fijamente, y le mantengo la mirada por orgullo, mientras siento que mis piernas pueden traicionarme en cualquier momento. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando él lleva una mano a mi cuello, y lo acaricia acercándome a él, rozándome el lóbulo de la oreja. Hunde sus dedos en mi pelo, espeso y brillante, que llevo suelto.

Y entonces tira.

Me muerdo la lengua, todo para no soltar ni un gemido de dolor. Lágrimas involuntarias salen a mis ojos, y lo miro desafiante, sin saber exactamente qué busca con esa brutalidad. Tal vez lo excite, y sólo sea eso.

Siento su lengua sobre mis labios, humedeciéndomelos con deliberada lentitud. Los entreabro para buscar su boca, aunque no sé de dónde viene esa necesidad tan desesperante. Me inclino hacia delante, pegándome a él, y le hago retroceder un paso. Su mano está en mi nuca... Me pone la piel de gallina.

El beso cobra intensidad, y yo ya me he entregado por completo. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, acercándose y separándose, como si fuesen amantes que dudan si encontrarse. Los dedos de mi mano presionando su brazo, aferrándose a él como si fuesen garras. Puede que le haga daño, pero lo cierto es que no me importa, y, en cualquier caso, él tampoco se queja.

Tanteo con mi otra mano en el aire, pues aún sujeto el vaso y quiero dejarlo en algún sitio. No tardo mucho en escuchar el choque suave de madera contra cristal. He encontrado la mesa.

Gimo entonces cuando sus labios bajan a mi cuello, cuando me lo acaricia haciéndome alzar la barbilla. Suelto sin darme cuenta el vaso, dando otro paso hacia delante, llevando mi ahora mano libre a su pecho cubierto por la túnica oscura.

Siempre me ha excitado el negro.

Escucho, sobresaltándome, el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Me intento volver instintivamente, a pesar de saber que el vaso a estas alturas estará roto, pero él no me deja. Su mano desciende por mi espalda hasta mi cintura y me pega a él posesivamente. Profundiza el beso.

Oigo el crujido de los cristales bajo las suelas de sus zapatos a medida que retrocede hacia la cama. Sus manos van a mi espalda, y se mueven entre la ristra de botones que me ciñe el vestido.

-Date la vuelta –me dice. Desea desnudarme, y yo lo único que quiero es que lo haga de cualquier manera, violenta y bruscamente.

Sin embargo, empieza a desabrocharlos uno a uno. Son diminutos, forrados en tela negra, y muy juntos. Parece recrearse en el trabajo, mientras besa mi cuello y mis omoplatos, raspándome con los dientes y dándome leves mordiscos.

-Rómpelos –le incito, desesperada por su lentitud, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus colmillos se clavan con algo más de fuerza en mi piel. No me hace caso; disfruta con mi deseo, con mis palpitaciones de impaciencia entre mis muslos.

Cuando deja deslizar el vestido al suelo, entre cristales, llevan sus manos a mi pecho y lo acaricia con cierta posesividad, bajando luego para enredar sus dedos en el vello de mi pubis, metiendo la mano bajo mi ropa interior. Suelto un gemido, y me recrimino el parecer una muñeca excitada en sus brazos.

Me empuja sobre la cama, y me incorporo un poco sobre los codos, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Subo las piernas, entreabriéndolas algo, lo suficiente como para que otro hombre pierda la cabeza.

Pero no Rodolphus. Él se limita a observarme desde su posición, y lo único que puedo adivinar es una leve sonrisa desdeñosa que aparece en sus labios finos.

-Rabastan me había hablado de ti demasiado bien. No vales tanto.

Es como si la sangre empezara a correr gélida por mis venas. Me incorporo del todo, poniéndome de rodillas, mis labios entreabriéndose secos. Sonrío ladina, humedeciéndomelos, tomándome sus palabras como un reto.

-Rabastan no sabe nada de mí.

-No te creas tan complicada –responde entre dientes, dejando que capture sus labios con violencia. Apoya una rodilla sobre la cama y me obliga a tumbarme, poniéndose entre mis piernas. Yo me retuerzo bajo él, indómita, escapando de sus garras. Rodeo con una pierna su cintura y la otra la subo a su hombro, tensándolas para acercarle a mí. El zapato de tacón se me sale, en precario equilibrio sobre mis dedos hasta que finalmente cae, rebotando sobre el colchón hasta el suelo.

Se inclina sobre mí, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, y me sujeta la barbilla con su mano para que le mire fijamente. Me da el beso más violento que nunca me han dado, mordiéndome los labios, su lengua recorriéndome como si me estuviera desnudando.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su mirada, clavada en mí, sin abandonarse a una pasión que su cuerpo me dice que siente.

Ese detalle me ciega. Nunca un hombre me ha excitado tanto.

Intento desabrocharle la camisa, pero no me lo permite. Me aprisiona las manos sobre mi cabeza, cogiéndomelas por las muñecas, mientras con la otra mano empieza a desnudarse.

-Suéltame –siseo, lanzándole una mirada de desafío que, por su reacción, estoy segura de que le entretiene. No se siente amenazado por mí, y eso es algo que pocas veces me ha ocurrido.

Mis ojos se pierden recorriendo su pecho desnudo y los rasgos elegantes de su rostro mientras él termina de desnudarse. Su mano acaricia mi muslo y recorre mi pierna, volviéndola a poner sobre su hombro. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras me penetra, mis uñas clavándose en la colcha a la vez que arqueo mi espalda cerrando los ojos. Es una descarga de dolor y placer, que se va transformando más en esto último a medida que me acostumbro al movimiento lento y lánguido que Rodolphus dirige, buscando desesperarme más y más.

Se echa hacia delante, profundizando en mí, sus labios buscando mi cuello y su lengua mi lóbulo. Me martiriza antes de susurrarme:

-Rabastan se equivocaba…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**(Semanas después)**

Esa misma mañana Rodolphus le había entregado la máscara y la túnica negra que llevaban los mortífagos.

No me había sorprendido cuando él me propuso unirme a ellos, aunque no supiera con certeza que él ya estaba dentro. Habíamos hablado durante muchas noches de todo aquello, entre las sábanas. Habíamos hablado de cadáveres y matanzas, y de la luz esmeralda de la Marca iluminando pálidamente las figuras muertas. Habíamos hablado de la excitación que nos provoca el saber que aquella escoria muere; de la lealtad, y del valor, que, en cierto modo, hay que demostrar. Porque no todos están hechos para servir en una causa tan grande.

Y aquí estoy ahora. Noto su presencia, aunque se oculte entre las sombras. Su capa oscura se confunde con la espesa niebla que flota en el lugar, oscura y penetrante. Siento sus ojos rojos posados sobre mí, fijamente, estudiándome con atención.

No sabe que a esas alturas ya no tiene que temer nada de mí. Si acaso mi fanatismo, porque aún sin llevar la Marca sobre mi piel, ya daría mi vida por Él.

Rodolphus está a mi lado.

-Mi Señor –murmura, inclinando la cabeza. Al parecer es tan parco en palabras como conmigo. O tal vez prudente, si lo pienso mejor. Me coge de la mano y me hace avanzar un par de pasos, para que, supongo, el Señor Oscuro pueda verme mejor-. Esta es Bellatrix Black.

Por fin se deja ver, y su presencia me impone tanto que una lucha comienza dentro de mí. Deseo fervientemente que se vaya, por la inseguridad que me produce, el miedo e incluso el terror que siento nacer en mí. Pero no puedo apartar los ojos de Él.

Sonríe complacido, y me parece que puede leer en mí como si fuese un libro abierto. No parece que le haya molestado mi conflicto interior.

-Bellatrix... Bella –susurra con su voz fría, y es como si me paralizase la sangre a medida que sus palabras se deslizan por sus labios.

Caigo de rodillas, temblando como una niña pequeña, sin atreverme a mirarlo. Sus ojos siguen traspasándome como rayos de luz expulsados de una varita.

Sólo soy capaz de ver el suelo de tierra dura, lleno de hojas y ramas. Y unos pies y el borde de una túnica. Rodolphus no se ha movido. Sigue ahí, a mí lado, aunque sin decir nada. Sabe tan bien como yo que esa batalla es mía.

-Levántate –me ordena, y apresuro a obedecer, con mis rodillas temblando no sé si de nerviosismo por lo que se avecina o de miedo por estar ante Él-. Extiende tu brazo.

No me pregunta si pienso mantenerme fiel. Lo da por hecho. No pregunta nada, pues sabe todo lo que tiene que saber de mí a través de Lestrange.

Noto la punta fría de la varita sobre mi piel, en mi antebrazo, y de pronto un dolor abrasador me atraviesa la carne, quemándome la piel y dejando impresa una marca. La Marca.

Me atrevo a alzar la mirada, encontrándome con esos ojos rojos que son como brasas, y en mis labios aparece una sonrisa desafiante.

-Quiero que la lleves al ataque de esta noche, Rodolphus.

-Señor…

-Pruébala –sisea-. Si no lo consigue, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**N/A. Porque hoy se me ha metido en la cabeza terminarlo, que sino podrían haberle dado… Lleva meses escrito hasta justo antes de que empiece el "lemon"... porque casi es medio-lemon xD Y encima en primera persona Bella me sale muy rara, mucho más… sensible, vulnerable es la palabra creo. La he puesto joven, inmadura, pasional, y no estoy acostumbrada a esa Bellatrix xD Creo que tiene que aprender mucho de Rody aún… omg hay un par de frases de rody que me pierden por completo, os lo juro xDD que morbo me da el hombre, esto no es normal. La última del lemon puede interpretarse de dos formas… "Rabastan se equivocaba…" ¿Se equivocaba xq había opinado que Bella valía más como dijo en un principio o xq Rody ha rectificado y piensa ahora que Bella vale mucho más de lo que Rab le había contado: D Y weno, dejo ya que opinéis vosotros, porque ya no sé qué pensar exactamente de este fic T.T**

**Uhh, una cosita jiji, a los amantes de los mortis en general. Ya tengo casi, casi listo el archivo de fanfics que pienso hacer de los mortis y Voldy, solo que tenemos un pequeño problema con el registro de gente que espero solucionar mañana (o lo más pronto posible, si es que lo que intentamos hacer ahora no funciona). Cuando esté listo ya os avisaré y pasaré el link. Es como la web de Bellatrix que pensaba hacer desde hace tanto tiempo, solo que ahora he decidido ampliarla a los mortis en general jeje.**

**Ale, odio este fic xDDD que le den. Muxos bxtos a todos! Se agradecerán los reviewsss.**

**Joanne**


End file.
